Regret
by xxyangxx2006
Summary: Nuala's name could not be disgraced! He followed her day and night until he knew that his sister's honor was safe… and he could kill the woman he followed. However, even the best laid plans can go awry and lead to regret.


***Disclaimer* I do not own Hellboy or anything associated with it.**

**A/N:**** This is a story dealing with NuadaXOC. If you don't like these types of fanfictions, then I'm sorry, but this is one. Thanks for clicking, but since you're here why don't you try and check it out? I'm sure even if you don't like OCs it might give you somethig to entertain yourself for a bit. Constructive criticism please. If there is something amiss in this then please tell me, but tell me on how I can improve on it as well. I don't take too kindly to people jsut stating what they don't like without supporting it and showing how it can be better. But if you like it write a review and I'll be happy to read it!**

* * *

Nuada couldn't believe his eyes when he first laid them upon this _thing._ It looked like his sister but it was far too human. The human female's skin wasn't white like his sister's skin, it was quite pale for a human, but it looked just as smooth, even over the royal scar that matched his own and incidentally was on this human's face. Her hair was even the same as Nuala's pale gold locks. However, there were other differences that could also be called similarities. Her ears were slightly pointed at the tips, but not so much as to call it abnormal by human standards. Her eyes were also a pale brown instead of a deep gold, but it was beginning to look it the more he stared at his sister's imposter. If Nuala had used glamour this albino human imposter would be the identical twin to his sister. Nuada quickly shielded his mind from his sister incase she decided to check up on him like she did every hundred or so years; he didn't want his plans to be stopped by her telling their father.

Nuada couldn't let a creature with his sister's image insult his sister any further then the creature already had, so he planned to kill it in its sleep. It was quite easy to follow her into her home and hide away until the being fell asleep, and even easier to stand above it with his spear ready to pierce its heart. However, he couldn't do it in the end and left the human's apartment to try to rid some anger at not being able to kill a single human. The way the moonlight hit that wretched fiend, and how her hair covered the human ears, it seemed as if Nuala was truly laying in that bed.

Another day passed of him following this woman, but this time she had a man with her and spent the day with him. Nuada felt a rage at the human female for associating herself with a human male (despite this being natural) and vowed he would kill her forthright if she slept with this male out of wedlock. How did he know it was such? She had no ring, they shared no house, and he heard that when a friend of hers called earlier, that this was a _blind date_. As the day progressed the man seemed far more interested in the female then she was in him. He thanked and cursed the stars that this would happen because he had yet to see her do anything to dishonor his sister's image. Even when the man said his goodbyes at the door and tried to convince her to let him stay she kindly declined as she sent him off and returned to her apartment alone.

So much during the day did he see how similar his sister and this human were that he was beginning to doubt this wasn't his sister playing a trick on him. Nuada once again slipped easily into the woman's apartment and was about to pierce her heart, but couldn't do it _again! _He slipped out of the room and began a rigorous training exercise to get his once again failure off his mind. He continued to do this for a month before he realized that this woman, despite her friends setting her up with seven other blind dates, had not shown any sign of dishonoring his sister's image. At the end of the first month of his surveillance and trying to kill her in her sleep, Nuada was beginning to suspect he couldn't kill her. The more he observed her the more similarities to his sister he noticed. They weren't exactly the same, the woman's human nature showed through quite a few times, but she was not a horrible human. She wasn't the best, but she was better then the average human.

The second month of surveillance ended and he began to refer to her by her name, Nula… which was just letter away from Nuala… another similarity between the two. The second month also ended the human's year and he decided a more direct approach could possibly make him spot the differences more easily then a far away surveillance. Nuada met her on the first day of January, at a coffee shop she always frequented at this time, and luckily there were no available seat other then the one across from her. Nuada put a glamour on and made it seem as what he would look like as a human. Nula and he looked similar, but surprisingly, there was way a human would be able to discern them as fraternal twins. Nuada made sure his royal scars were gone and moved over to the girl, "Is this seat taken?"

He hated having to act civil to and around humans, but for his sister's honor to be upheld he would have to kill her, and this was the quickest way to show how different the two were. "I'm not expecting anyone and the company would be nice." her voice was much like his sister's but a bit harsher to the ears being as it came from a human.

He forced on quite the convincing smile and seated himself down with a glamoured cup of tea that appeared to be from the place to which they were sitting. However, his tea was purely elfin made, as well as its container. He took a seat, "Thank you. It's quite crowded." He knew this was a daily occurrence by his surveillance.

"It's like this everyday," she stated before taking a sip of what smelled to Nuada like Jasmine tea, but the smell seemed fresh enough…in fact, this whole place smelled like every tea was made as if by one of his kind.

"Really?" Nuada tried to keep up an interested tone, "Seems like quite a bit of customers for a café, even in the city."

Nula smiled and stated, "Well they make the best tea in the city, and its all made from tea plants from a garden just outside of the city." She took another sip, "A friend of mine owns the place so I should know." she let out a chuckle that wasn't worse then Nuala's laugh, it was quite appealing compared to some other humans he has heard… if he wasn't so far away from her these past few months he may have enjoyed… no he couldn't think like that.

"That is quite fascinating. I just moved here and I need a new café to frequent." Nuada replied, not completely lying. Fae can't lie, but they had learned how to twist the truth so much that it seems like one.

"Oh how is New Jersey treating you so far?" Nula asked, obviously interested in this new stranger.

Nuada smiled, "It's different from lower New York." He wasn't even sure if that's where his tunnels were on a human map but the lower part of New York was definitely different from New Jersey so he wasn't lying.

She nodded, "A cousin of mine says the same." she looked at her watch and her eyes widened, it must be time for her to leave for her job, "Nice talking with you but I have to go. Job's calling. Maybe we can chat sometimes and I can show you around the city."

"That would be nice… I'm sorry I never got your name. Mine is Nuada by the way." the man replied, wishing he could just kill her already and be done with it.

She smiled, "My name is Nula. See you later Nuada! Have a good day!" She quickly left with a wave and as soon as she was out of site Nuada stood up and left, walking into an alleyway and dropping his glamour to spy on Nula once again. This was going to be a long and close killing mission.

~oOo~

"So what do you want to see Nuada?" Nula said as they looked up at the movie board to see what seemed more interesting. Nuada felt peeved that he had to hang around a human, but she had become tolerable… if barely. It was now a month from their first encounter and Nula thought they would celebrate it with a movie. Nothing seemed appealing and he stated so which made her pout. Nuada's eyebrow drew in ever so slightly… Nuala used to do that to him when they were children when he didn't take an interest in what they were doing.

He sighed and asked, "Are you interested in… action or horror?" Nuada knew that at least he could somewhat enjoy those two types of films. Action because of the suspense and activity on the screen and horror because here was a chance to see some humans being killed by supernatural or psychopathic sources… why he was even going through with this friendship instead of killing her first he will always question.

"I think there are a couple good horror flicks out there," she looked at the board once again and looked deep in thought and Nuada had to look away; she was once again too like his sister. Nula stated which movie and Nuada agreed to the horror slasher film that was selected. Nuada's thoughts were on Nula and her death the whole film and wishing that he could do that same a couple of times since he began to associate with her. Once the movie was done Nuada realized that some were too harsh for Nula… she had became like a pet that just needed to be put down to him. He regretted his thoughts in the theatre as soon as she was amiably talking about how she loved the movie and reminded him more of an excited Nuala.

"So are you hungry? I can make us some dinner since we saw an earlier movie." Nula suggested and Nuada nodded as they got into her car. Nuada, being a royal, was able to not be affected by the iron in the car and all the chemicals in the human city air, but he was getting a slight headache from all around him and the thoughts warring whether to kill her tonight or not. They would be alone, and she would be awake, why not try?

They stepped into her apartment and he knew this feeling, and it meant that Nula would live another day. The way she moved about the kitchen to prepare the food brought Nuala's image over her. He excused himself to the lavatory and let his glamour fall and he fisted and relaxed his hands several times before he exhaled a heavy sigh and reapplied the glamour. Why was it so hard just to kill one _human_! "Dinner smells delicious." Nuada stated as he moved back to the dining area where some food was already laid out. It really did which further aggravated him how human tastes can appeal to him.

"Thanks!" Nula appeared out of the kitchen and placed the last remaining bowl on the table, "It's not much, but I wasn't expecting the movie trip to end so soon."

"This looks acceptable," Nuada sat at the table as she did and began to place what they wanted on their plates. Dinner was surprisingly an entertaining affair, and when they had finished Nuada said goodbye and left to train some more… poor Wink was feeling very bruised these days.

~oOo~

The months passed and Nuada was introduced to her other friends and Nula grew on Nuada. She was now the family pet that needed to be put down, but Nuada gave up trying till he could find more differences between Nuala and Nula. There were differences, but not enough definite ones that would allow thoughts of his sister to vanish. June passed and on the first of the month they went to the movies, but this time, Nuada allowed her to pick any genre of movie, and she picked an action sci-fi movie. It was good, but after words Nuada and Nula were in the park and Nuada knew what he had to do to make sure that he could tell the differences.

"I wonder what would happen if there really was an alien invasion," Nula stated as she walked a bit ahead of him as he contemplated how he was going to accomplish this.

"I doubt there ever will be," Nuada stated and he spoke his opinion. As far as he knew, no aliens have visited the planet and none exist, "but if they do I'm sure the human race will be too shocked to do anything but stare while others attack and ask questions later."

Nula nodded, "You're probably right," she paused and then laughed, "but then there will be those who want to make peace with the aliens and hold up signs saying 'Take me with you'."

Nuada smiled, actually smiled, at the human female who he shockingly grew close to over these past eight months (six of them actually talking to her!). He then set his resolve and prepared himself for the obvious disgust he was going to feel and would have to hide. It was tolerable to be able to talk with her now, but he still felt disgust over these human interactions besides her. However, he didn't think this feeling of disgust in the actions he was about to do will ever change. "Nula…" Nuada said and the woman turned back with a raised brow.

"What is it Nuada?" she asked and moved to his side.

Here goes nothing "We've know each other for six months now right?" she nodded and Nuada really didn't want to use this last resort, "We've grown close and I think that I…" he paused and faked being nervous when he wanted to shiver in disdain at the next words he was about to speak.

"Go on Nuada," she was blushing so she probably guessed what he was going to say next.

"I had this feeling that I want something more than friendship with you and was wondering if we could try dating." Nuada stated calmly as he looked into her eyes, waiting for an answer.

She smiled sweetly and the blush intensified. She nodded, "I feel the same… so… I guess I'm your girlfriend now?" he nodded and smiled as convincingly as he could, "And it is exclusive?" Nuada nodded once again, not surprised at the question because some of her past boyfriends were not.

Nuada then pulled her close and felt shivers of dislike at her being so close run through him, but he leaned closer to her face as did she. He was just above her lips when she went the remaining way and he was surprised how non-repulsive kissing her was. It wasn't good, but he could manage to not feel as if he had to clean his mouth out. Nuada broke away just as it was about to get deeper, but still kept her close, not wanting to give her the impression he didn't want to do this. She leaned her head against his chest and for a moment Nuada… no the thought was to ridiculous and improbable to even continue on with.

~oOo~

For the next few months they would go on a date every week, but would still just hang out every day. She never hung out with him any more then her other friends, but she was never very far from his form when she did. After the first couple of months, Nuada was surprised when he realized that he actually enjoyed having her by his side, kissing her, and just holding her. Nuada shook this off and said it was just his mind playing a trick on him to make this easier, but deep inside he knew it was not to be the case. The last day of December came along and Nuada had yet to become Nula's lover, but he knew that would change tonight… but it was also the night he knew that she would die. Nuada knew that his sister and Nula were different, and that settled things.

However, as the night wore on and as the New Year's party was in full swing, he was beginning to doubt his resolve. Nuada couldn't find himself to stay away from her too long and take in her presence. Now thoughts of Nula were usually separate from Nuala and when he thought of the human she was always thought fondly. He wrote that off as his mind once again trying to make this easier for him, but once again it was far from the case. The countdown to the ball dropping was at hand and the drunk or tipsy guests were being quite loud. Nuada found a spot next to Nula and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She smiled up and him and asked, "Ready for the ball drop kiss?"

He nodded and smiled down at her as she rested her head against him. The countdown was done and after everyone screamed "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Nuada bent down and kissed the lips he grew to love kissing. In the moment, they both knew tonight would be the night to up the relationship. Once all the guests were in taxis, or with their sober friends' cars, it was just Nuada and Nula. They cleaned up her apartment a bit so it was presentable and then a tipsy Nula kissed Nuada (who was also slightly drunk from some spirits he bought at the Troll Market earlier today) and as the kiss grew deeper they moved closer to the bedroom. One thing led to another more steamy action before Nuada found himself spooning his now naked and asleep Nula.

He silently released his hold on her and moved around to her side to have his hand hover over her stomach. All Fae could tell if a woman was with child as soon as it happened and Nuada waited the designated time, even an hour after, for his seed to be sown in her womb… but it was for naught. He then dropped his glamour fully took his spear from the hiding place under her bed, and in one action Nuada covered her mouth and stabbed her heart. Nula's eyes widened but when they landed on Nuada he could feel her lips turn to a smile and her whole disposition softened as she reached a hand up and caressed his face once last time. They stared at each other and waited for her life to end.

As he hand fell and her life left her body with the closing of her eyes, Nuada removed his spear and sat next to the corpse. For the first time in his life, he cried for a human. He told himself that he cried for the relief of the dead being done. He said he cried because of the joy he felt at having saved his sister's honor. He cried and cried and cried some more until the sun came up and he left her apartment. He didn't know he had kissed her once more to say goodbye, but he did.

He also didn't know he truly cried because of multiple things. He truly cried because of the sadness at his child not beginning to grow within her that night. He truly cried because if it had he wouldn't and couldn't have killed her. He truly cried because of the family with her that he envisioned never coming to pass. He truly cried because she was the one being that he would've gifted immortality to so they could spend the rest of time together.

~oOo~

He didn't take on another lover after that. He never even let himself think of her and for month's tried to get her to the back corners of his mind where he would never remember her. She was always there, however, and Nuada would always dream about her and what life would've been like if he hadn't killed her. Then when he would wake up, those dreams would hide and Nuada would never know he had dreamed them.

Soon he was back to his normal self, and he continued on with his plans to get control over the Golden Army. However, when all of it was complete and his sister had stabbed herself to stop him, Nuada couldn't believe what he saw. Nuala reminded him of Nula and not the other way around. Memories of her flooded his mind and attacked his senses. He could feel her skin against his; he could smell her clean scent in his nose; he could see her smiling at him lovingly; he could hear the voice and sounds his Nula would make; he could sense the feeling of completeness with her near him. Nuala and Nula were two separate entities in his mind now and he regretted forcing one out of his life.

As his body began to turn he wished that he could've lived life with his Nula. He wished that he wouldn't have killed her after spending just a short fourteen months looking at her. He wished for the family he could have had with Nula. However, he wished more then anything to see her when he entered the spirits world. He knew that wasn't probable, but he would search for her if he could. He would find a way to make up for his past regrets if he could in a next life. He would make sure he would be with his Nula.

* * *

**A/N2:**** Well that's that everybody! I had to make this idea when I wondered what would happen if Nuada actually saw a human that looked like his sister... and this is what I came up with XD I know I should be working on my other fics, but this wouldn't get out of my head. Hope y'all like it and please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
